


10% cuteness discount

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Big Brother Raphael, Christmas Tree, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "What can I do you for? Fuck, sorry, I meant...what can I do for you?"Raphael snorted softly but the sound was drowned in his brothers' shocked cries of "He said the f-word!". They just arrived and this little trip was already more of a mess than Raphael had expected."Seeing as the only thing you have to offer are trees, shouldn't it be obvious what we're here for?" He asked drily and the guy's cheeks reddened even more but this time in embarrassment and not from the biting cold.





	

Raphael climbed out of the beat up old car he had borrowed from their neighbour - how that thing was even still going was beyond him - and squinted his eyes when he got a face full of tiny snowflakes. His two younger brothers, David and Jesús, fumbled to get the slightly rusty door in the back of the car open as well and almost toppled head first into the snow of the parking lot when the door finally gave way.

"Maybe you should stay in the car after all," Raphael commented dryly and, as much as he loved his sibling, he really wasn't in the mood for endless discussions about what tree to get and why 90% of them would be too expensive for them. Last year they went with their _mamá_ because Raphael didn't have his license yet and it was a miracle that they had managed to scrape up the money for his license by now. They didn't have their own car but their elderly neighbours often let them borrow theirs for occasions where public transportations weren't sufficient. Like right now, when they had to get a Christmas tree.

"No! I wanna choose a tree!" David replied, scrunching up his face to show his indignation at the mere suggestion to wait in the car. Of course, Raphael wouldn't let the boys wait in the car anyway with these temperatures. He led the way to the booth at the beginning of the fenced-in area that was still overflowing with trees in various shapes and sizes.

"--because you always have to pester Clary about going on a date. At least Alec ignores me. You, on the other hand, are insufferable to work with!"

"Just admit that you love working with me, Lewis. Oh, you have customers."

" _I_ have-- _We_ have customers, you douche. You're just as responsible for them as I am and--hey, where are you going??"

"Like you said: you're the brains, I'm the muscles. This is all yours."

Raphael stepped in front of the booth with his two younger brothers in tow and raised an eyebrow at the short dialogue he accidentally overheard. The _insufferable_ guy had already left the scene but he did indeed sound like a snobbish asshole, Raphael couldn't deny that. Though the guy standing in the booth with red cheeks from the cold, fingers wrapped around a steaming mug that fogged up his black-rimmed glasses, that one was a whole different category.

"Uh, hi," the guy offered with a sheepish grin and his eyes widened a little when they landed on Raphael, who tilted his head to the side with the best, unimpressed expression he could muster.

"What can I do you for? Fuck, sorry, I meant...what can I do for you?"

Raphael snorted softly but the sound was drowned in his brothers' shocked cries of "He said the f-word!". They just arrived and this little trip was already more of a mess than Raphael had expected.

"Seeing as the only thing you have to offer are trees, shouldn't it be obvious what we're here for?" He asked drily and the guy's cheeks reddened even more but this time in embarrassment and not from the biting cold.

"Yes, right. Sorry. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Nothing too big or too expensive," Raphael replied and pushed against the feeling of uneasiness rising in his chest at having to admit that they couldn't afford much. He was never really bothered by the fact to his family being rather poor - his _mamá_ already worked three jobs but five kids weren't exactly easy to finance and sometimes they barely got by but by now they always managed somehow. Holidays were always an extra strain on their budget but they always tried to get at least a little holiday feeling into their home, no matter how little money they had.

"The cheaper ones are in the back, right side," the boy answered with a kind smile and if he did pity them for having little money, he at least didn't show it. Raphael had to admit the guy was actually pretty cute, despite the nerdy vibe he gave off with his Batman scarf and Spider-Man beanie but he was still kind of gorgeous, especially with such an almost shy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His thoughts were interrupted by his brothers each grabbing one of his hands and pulling him towards the direction the doe-eyed boy had pointed out and at least they prevented him from obviously staring at the guy.

* * *

"I'm Simon, by the way," cute glasses-boy introduced himself almost an hour later when they finally decided on a tree that was to the liking of Raphael's brothers and still within their budget. Jace, the snobby blonde dude that worked here as well, was currently occupied strapping the tree to the roof of the car while Jesús and David stood next to him asking a million question about who-knew-what. Raphael felt a little bad for being relieved about having his siblings' attention off himself for a moment, not just because he had the opportunity to talk to _Simon_ in private for a few minutes.

"Raphael," he replied with the hint of a smile while handing over the money for the tree. Simon smiles a little brighter in return and took the money, counted it and handed some of it back to a confused Raphael.

"10% cuteness discount," Simon explained with darkening cheeks and a small shrug, grinning nervously. Raphael raised an eyebrow - _was this guy seriously flirting with him??_ \- before huffing out a soft laugh and shaking his head in disbelieving amusement.

"I highly doubt that's a thing. Isn't that a little harmful to the business in the long run?" He asked teasingly, fully aware that Simon made this discount up on the spot.

"Well, you're the first one eligible for it," Simon said almost shyly and for some reason, Raphael felt tempted to reach out, grab the boy's face and kiss the adorable smile right off his lips. Of course, he didn't give in to the urge but returned the smile softly while accepting the bill.

"In that case, I hope I will be the last one as well."

They smiled at each other and before Simon was able to reply, Jace returned with David and Jesús in tow who started complaining that they were cold and hungry. Raphael sighed and thanked the blonde guy for the help before saying his goodbye to Simon with a smile.

It was only later at home when he handed his mother the bill for the tree and pointed out a series of numbers on the backside, that Raphael realised Simon had actually given him his number. He couldn't get rid of the stupid grin on his face for the rest of the evening and didn't even care that his _mamá_ teased him about it after he told her about the cute boy from the Christmas tree market.


End file.
